Sights
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: What sights will Sasuke see when Hanabi comes to visit? Only one way to find out... Read! Sasuke/Hanabi


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Kishimoto. Not me. If I owned Naruto, things would have gone a bit different. But I digress.

A/N: This is the final chapter of One Day which is one 1smartblonde's account. Yes, this is from...you won't find out. Try to figure it out.

* * *

Sasuke rolled over in bed. He was supposed to train that day and he had planned on already being up but already being up was supposed to have happened five hours ago. His nights had been horrendous since he had returned to the village three months ago. He had nightmares basically every night so he had resorted to drinking to help him sleep. He had started to ease up on the drinking after waking up one morning in the bed of a woman that he did not remember. That wouldn't have been bad except for the fact that she wasn't all that great looking. She also had needed to work on her personal hygiene.

Another thing that had helped his drinking- Hanabi Hyuga. He had met her at the bar one night and they had hit it off quite nicely. They had been seeing each other for about two months. Her father hadn't been too happy when he had found out, but he had somewhat defrosted. Somewhat being the operative word. The thing that he was happy about was the possibility that two major bloodlines would be united.

The night before, he had met Hanabi for drinks. She had left before he did and he had become quite toasted. Thankfully his dreams that night had not been nightmares, they had been quite pleasant actually. It seems that his dreams had embodied all of his fantasies and he had reacted to the dreams.

He got out of bed and went and took a shower. When he got out, he saw that it was raining. He heard a knock at the door and went to the door. He didn't realize that he was only wearing a towel when he opened the door. Thankfully it was Hanabi. The minute she walked in the door was when the sky released its fury. She looked Sasuke up and down and grinned. He followed her gaze and saw that he was only wearing a towel. He said, "If I'd known you were coming, I would have dressed before answering the door."

"Oh, so you wouldn't have dressed for anyone else?" Hanabi teased.

Sasuke tried to form an answer but teasing was not his forte. Hanabi giggled as she walked around him and went into the living room. As she walked in, she said, "I'm just teasing. You can quit trying to tease me. However, there are other things you can do to me."

Sasuke immediately thought back to his dream from the night before and let out a soft groan. If she could do this to him without touching him, imagine what it would be like when they did eventually start living his dreams. Sasuke could feel himself getting hard and he tried his best to remain in control of his body. He followed Hanabi into the living room and was about to head into his bedroom to put on some clothes when the power went out.

"Damn." Hanabi said.

"What? It is light enough for us to see in here."

"It isn't that. It is I don't want to be hotter than I already am."

Sasuke continued on into the bedroom without answering. Truth be told, he couldn't answer. He was still trying to control his body but his body was starting to win the struggle. Hanabi followed him into the bedroom and Sasuke groaned. He was trying to get away from her until he could calm down. He had only slept with the nameless woman since he had been back. That had been his only sexual experience since he was with Orochimaru. He was honestly afraid to have sex with Hanabi. In his dreams everything was perfect and he knew what to do. But dreams and reality are two different things. He knew that Hanabi would understand but he wasn't ready.

Hanabi sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed and watched him as he got clothes out of his dresser. She stood his back and her eyes roamed down and rested on his butt. She wanted to walk up behind him and start kissing his back. She licked her lips and let out a soft moan. She wanted him so much. She knew that he was scared to be with her but she was very willing to help him overcome his fear.

She ran her hand over her breasts as she thought about Sasuke running his hands over her breasts. She pinched at her nipples causing them to harden. She quickly pulled off her shirt and bra and started to rub the naked skin. She let out a loud moan as she touched her breasts. Sasuke turned around at this point and his mouth fell open in shock. He had never expected to see Hanabi doing this. He thought about interrupting her but she looked so damn hot that he didn't want to interrupt.

Hanabi had completely forgotten where she was or else she wouldn't have been doing what she was doing. She kept one hand on her right breasts and continued to massage. Her left hand slid down her taut stomach and slipped below the waistband of her skirt. She ran her hand over the outside of her panties and could feel the dampness. Her thoughts remained on Sasuke and thoughts of what he could do to her. She slipped her hand underneath her panties and touched her slick skin. As she ran her fingers over her wetness she frowned at the constriction of her panties. She slid her skirt and panties off and sat back on the bed. She laid back and spread her legs so she could have better access. She ran her finger of her clit and shuddered at the pleasure it sent coursing through her body. She slid the finger down even further and slipped it inside her. She pumped it a little and moaned, "Sasuke."

The person who was being fantasized about jumped slightly. He had become so mesmerized by the sight that he had forgotten about everything. He was using his sharingan to memorize the sight of Hanabi on his bed, moaning and writhing because of him. He saw her add another finger to the one already pumping in her. Her hips bucked slightly at the added digit. She let out a loud groan and slid her other hand down. This hand was used to massage her clit. She soon added another finger and then another. Her four fingers continued to pump inside her and she continued to rub her clit. Her hips were now rocking in erratic rhythm and she was tossing her head from side to side. She finally let out a loud groan and cried, "Sasuke!" as her orgasm hit. She stilled and removed her fingers. She opened her eyes and was embarrassed to see Sasuke staring at her, lust and longing in his eyes. She then realized that she was on his bed.

Her face turned red and she sat up to get dressed and flee the room. She was stopped by Sasuke who knelt in front of her. He licked each of her fingers before pressing his lips to hers. He took his towel off as he leaned her back onto the bed. Hanabi felt something pressing into her inner thigh and she realized that she had turned him on. His mouth soon went to her neck, then her breasts. He took his time with each one, remembering that she had enjoyed rubbing her breasts. He sucked and rubbed and she was soon crying out in need. His mouth soon traveled further down and settled between her legs. Her cries grew more ragged and Sasuke stopped what he was doing so that her orgasm would hold off.

He whispered, "Roll over."

She did, curious as to what he was about to do. He then said, "On your knees."

She did what he told her and was soon shown why he gave her those instructions. He inserted himself into her and they soon had a rhythm going. She kept crying out his name and telling him to keep doing whatever he was doing. He managed to slip one hand around her and between her legs. He started to rub her clit as he pumped into her. He needed for her to release because he needed to release. The rhythm started to get harder as they got closer to their peak. Sasuke was trying his best to hold off until Hanabi had her orgasm. She did and he was finally able to release. They collapsed and Sasuke managed to roll off of Hanabi. She snuggled against him and started running her hand over his chest.

Sasuke grinned as Hanabi kept running her hand over him.

"You know, I could get used to this." He said.

Hanabi looked up and said, "When you can help me, I really need a shower. And I don't want to shower in the dark by myself."

Sasuke immediately recovered enough to help Hanabi to the shower and take care of her fear of showering in the dark.


End file.
